What's a Pilot?
What's a Pilot?,is the pilot episode of The Patrick Show. The plot is,that while on vacation with SpongeBob,Patrick falls down a pit,and meets some new friends. Transcript (Theme Song) (Title Card) SpongeBob: Isn't this nice,Patrick? Patrick: Yeah! I love va...how do ya say it again? SpongeBob: Vaca.....I don't remember. Patrick: Luxury guy,how do you say the word,again? Luxury Guy: Look it up! Patrick: Will Mr. Washington change your mind? (Patrick gives the luxury guy a paper clip.) Luxury Guy: Nope. Patrick: Aww. SpongeBob: Patrick! Your lucky paper clip!! (Patrick's Paper Clip rolls into a giant penny,and he dives for it. SpongeBob: Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait for me!!! (The pit caves in,and SpongeBob is left all alone.) Patrick: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! SpongeBob: Aww,man. To dig up these rocks,i'll need 5 dollars! Mr. Krabs only gives me a penny a month. Patrick: Ooof. Did I just crush a bug? Mugget: No!! Just me. Patrick: Oh. You make a nice pillow. Mugget: Get off! Mugget: Oh,your new. Steve,we got a newcomer. Stevent: I prefer you to call me Mayor Stevent. Patrick: Hi,Mr. Gapaalsjdufryryryryryryryryryryryryryryryryud6ts6drf5aq3qw3!! Cap: BZZT!! Patrick: A jellyfish! (Patrick gets out his jellyfishing net,aand catches Cap.) Cap: Get off me,Groundhoggy!! Patrick: Wut? Cap: Ya got an idiot here,Steve. Stevent: MAYOR STEVENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not Steve. Charline: Calm down,Mr. Steve. Stevent: I hate you all. Charline: Hello. What's your name. Patrick: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,forks? Charline: Hello,Mr. Forks. Mugget: He aint Forks,it says on his underwear,Patrick Star. Charline: Hi,Mr. Underwear Patrick Star. Patrick: Have you seen my paper clip? Charline: No,but... (Patrick jumps in Cap's Rocket Boat) Cap: GAH! What is that idiot doin' in my ship!! Mugget: Can I punch him when you get him out of here? Stevent: Yep. Charline: Wouldn't that be mean,Mr. Steve? Stevent: I'm gonna go home. Patrick: Okay. Clearly this button that says destoy the world torpedos really means....TACOS!!! (Patrick presses a button and the ship went crazy.) Cap: That idiot!! Don't ya agree. Freddie: Hmph!!!!!!!! Cap: That's what me said!!!!! Charline: Grandma Momomo. The world is gonna be destroyed. And I don't have my favorite sweater!! Patrick: Yay!!! I like these fireworks. Cap: Those ain't fireworks!! Those are torpeedees. Mugget: THAT IDIOT! Freddie: HMM!!! Stevent: What is going on?? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patrick: It must be the 4th of Junely. Mugget: JULY,ya idiot!! Patrick: Thanks! Charline: This doesn't look pleasant. Stevent: PLEASANT!!!!!!!!! This is madness. Cap: Turn it off,idiot. Patrick: Maybe this button will do it!! (The ship crashes into the ground.) Charline: Thank goodness. Mugget: That was almost bad,Steve. Stevent: MAYOR STEVENT!!!!!!!!!!!! Patrick: Ooo!!! Look at this rock. I CALL IT!! (Patrick cannonballs inside the rock.) Lady Starfish: GAH!! Get out!!!!!!!!!! (Lady Starfish kicks out Patrick.) Patrick: Ow. Mugget: A rock?! Those cost a fortune. Yar gonna have to work for it. Cap: A FORTUNE!!! He's working for me!!!!!!!!! Patrick: Derp. (Patrick is sucking his thumb.) Cap: Ya want that rock,ya gotta earn it. At the Rusty Patty of course. I'll give ya 2 hours of vacation and a penny paycheck. And somewhere to stay. Patrick: Yay!!! Do I get fireworks too? Road Runner: Meep-Meep. Patrick: That's my ride!! Cap: Ya start tomorrow boy-o. Charline: I like him. Mugget: Cap,you realize that he could be a TERRIBLE cook right? Freddie: Hmph. Cap: What he said. (The Road Runner takes Patrick to a Banana house.) Patrick: Hey,Pizza Delivery Guy. Gimme a dozen dopenuts. Road Runner: Meep-Meep. (The Road Runner runs away.) Patrick: Derp. Patrick jumps in his house. French Narrator: Ze end. (Patrick then sneaks out of bed,and gets in cap's ship.) Patrick: FIREWORKS!!! (Patrick turns on the torpedoes.) Cap: BOY-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Episode Ends) Category:Sr.Wario Approved Category:Episodes